Monster
by kirashiki
Summary: A/U Multichapter Richonne M for graphic situations Trigger warning: mentions of child abuse, suicidal thoughts and other dark themes
1. Trust

"Hey...you ok? Look I've tried calling you, texting you, I even stopped by earlier to check on you...I know this is hard on you Mich, but please, please get back to me. I'm worried about you. Just text me or something. To let me know you're ok? Andrea sighed. "I'm here for you. No matter what...Call me or text me when you get this message ok? I love you."

It had been a week since Michonne had seen her best friend, or anyone for that matter. She had locked herself in her apartment and refused to leave. She hadn't bathed and only ate what was necessary to live. Not that she deserved to live. She deserved to die. She _wanted_ to die. Michonne decided she would do what her best friend had asked to let her know that she was ok. Well, not ok, but alive at the very least.

 _I want to die_. she typed and sent it to Andrea

 _Mich..._

 _I don't have anything left to live for, I want to kill myself...I don't deserve to live._ By now she had tears streaming down her face. _I'm a monster_

 _It's not your fault_

 _Of course it is! I should have listened to my instincts! I KNEW I couldn't trust them and now..._

* * *

 _6 months ago_

"C'mon Michonne I've been with Angela for two months now. Don't be such a hard ass. You don't like her, I get it but she's apart of my life now. That means she has to be apart of Andre's life, you can't keep stalling their meeting, she's not going anywhere. So, how about this weekend? You can even come chaperone if it'll make you more comfortable" he snickered

Michonne sighed "Mike it's not that I don't like her, I don't know her. We've never met! Does she even have any experience with kids? What makes you think she's ready for this. Besides, two months isn't a long time."

"Do I have to beg? She really wants to meet our little peanut."

Michonne smiled over the phone and playfully rolled her eyes. Although she and Mike hadn't worked out, she didn't hate him or hold any grudges against him. They were just simply two people who fell out of love. Their relationship had always been fast paced and they just seemed to want different things as time went on. The one thing that hadn't changed about either of them was the love they shared for their beautiful peanut Andre.

Andre had just turned three last month and Mike had been trying to get Michonne to agree to letting the new woman in his life meet their son. "Ok, you win. I'll let him meet Angela, but ONLY if I'm there. If she checks out then who knows, maybe I'll let him stay the weekend with you two. Sound like a deal?"

"Deal!" He said excitedly. She could hear the excitement in his voice.

* * *

"No, Absolutely not!" Michonne snapped. "My son is not staying anywhere that woman is staying!"

"Michonne"...he sighed "You promised" he reminded her

She titled her head and looked at him as if her were speaking a foreign language. "I did no such thing. I said MAYBE. IF she checks out and she most certainly did not!" She said as she opened the door to her car and looked back to make sure Andre was still asleep in his car seat. "Look maybe in a couple of weeks, or months, or years. Shit Mike, maybe never! That woman is fucking insane! How can't you tell a psycho when you see one? And why the hell didn't you tell me she was young enough to be my daughter!?"

"Stop being dramatic she's seven years younger than you! And she's not a 'psycho' She's just...different. Hey, thanks for letting them meet, I wish he could stay but maybe next time. Just..think about it ok?" He pleaded

Michonne nodded "Ok, maybe next time..."

* * *

"She said what?" Andrea gasped over the phone

"She told Andre to call her mom...and that she wasn't "A cool step mom" but "A strict step mom who demands respect." Michonne explained "And worst of all, she said it with a big stupid grin on her face. I don't trust her but I trust Mike.."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything! I couldn't, I was in shock, hell, I'm STILL in shock!" she said. Her phone started to beep in her ear letting her know that she was receiving a call on the other line. She looked at the caller ID but she didn't recognize the phone number that was being displayed. She furrowed her brows "Hey Drea, I'm gonna call you back, I need to see who this is. Bye, love you."

"Hello" The person on the other line had been silent for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Hey babes, It's Angie." She said in her creepy monotonous voice. "Well, you know me as Angela. Mike's girlfriend. We met yesterday." she giggled. "I went through Mike's phone to get your number, I wanted to apologize for how I acted at dinner meeting my stepson, it's just...I got carried away. I've always wanted a son. I'm not trying to take yours from you, but maybe I can be apart of his life?"

 _Stepson_...she's acting like they're already _married..._ "Ah, yeah, well honestly Angela, you overstepped your boundaries...but I do appreciate your apology and I do accept it."

"So, will you let Andre stay next weekend?" She asked "Well, it's not like you have much a choice. I'm moving in with Mike and next weekend is his weekend with 'peanut'." Michonne could hear the smirk in her voice. She was mocking her. "It was nice talking to you babes, but um...I think I've said all I need. Bye bye!"

Michonne stared at the phone after Angela hung up with her mouth agape. Once again in stunned into silence by this woman.

* * *

 _1 month ago_

It had been five months since Michonne met Angela, five months since her son had been seeing that woman every two weeks, five months since she and Mike no longer spoke unless it had to do with their son. A perfectly good friendship ruined by a woman who was a genius at playing the victim. Angela had convinced Mike that Michonne was still in love with him and that was the reason that she wasn't fond of her. Of course that wasn't the real reason. There was just something about her that rubbed Michonne the wrong way. According to everyone else, she was being paranoid. Even Andrea had suggested that she give the woman another shot.

Mike was blinded by her. She had him wrapped around her pale, bony ass finger. Angela was a seductress, she could manipulate a man into doing or believing anything she wanted. That was exactly what happened to Mike. Her couldn't see the type of person she really was. All she had to do was bat her lashes, let him have his way with her and he was hypnotized. Michonne was starting to wonder why she ever thought she could trust him.

She didn't want that woman anywhere near her son, but Andre seemed to like her a lot. Every time he returned home from Mike's house, that's all he talked about. Angie this, Angie that, "look what Angie bought me." She wouldn't stop her son from seeing the woman just because she didn't care for her. That didn't seem fair to him. So, she clenched her jaw and dealt with the woman. It didn't seem like Mike had any plans to get rid of her so, she would just try to remain cordial with her.

* * *

 _1 week ago_

Something wasn't right. Mike wasn't answering his phone. He always answered the phone when it was his time with Andre. He always answered! Angela wasn't answering either. Michonne had called them both a dozen times at least. _Why the hell aren't they answering?_

Michonne quickly called Andrea.

"Mich! What's up hun?"

"Andrea! He's not answering the phone. They're not answering their fucking phones!" She was starting to panic. This wasn't normal. Something was wrong she could feel it.

"Woah, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"Mike! And Angela! They have my baby why the hell aren't they answering? Something's wrong!"

Andrea chuckled at her friends state of panic "Relax, they're just in a sex coma or something."

"I'm being serious Drea! I have to go there and see what's going on."

"Hey,wait! It's 10pm, and you're talking about driving two hours away to hickstown King's County? You have work in the morning Mich. Calm down. They'll get back to you when they see how much you've been calling."

No matter how many times Andrea told her to calm down, she simply could not. She knew something was wrong and she intended to find out what. "I'm going. You can either get your ass over here and come with me or not, but I'm going!" She said seriously "Are you coming or not?"

Andrea was stunned at how serious she was. She could tell by the tone of Michonne's voice that this wasn't a joke. She sighed heavily "I'm coming"

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you can tell by my writing that I'm new to this fanfic stuff but bear with me people. I Will try to get better. No Rick in chapter one but he'll definitely be in chapter two. This story will have a lot of angst so if that's not your thing then hopefully you'll still read it haha. Anyways, Thanks for reading and please leave reviews to let me know what you think. I know where I want this story to go but I welcome your suggestions and tips on how I can improve this.


	2. Life Ain't Fair

A/N: For everyone who followed this story, thank you so much! xoxo

Also, Let me warn you again that this is going to be a pretty dark story. No rainbows and unicorns here.

* * *

 _Life ain't fair_

Life wasn't fair, anyone with any common sense would agree to said statement. No matter how perfect she seemed to someone on the outside looking in, she was damaged. She had finally been healing. She gained a soon to be husband and his child. She was finally somewhat happy, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more, her own child. Her and Mike's child. It had been eight months since they had been together and two months ago, she found out she was pregnant. However just yesterday she had found out that they'd lost the baby. Life wasn't fair. All she'd ever wanted was a child that was hers. She always got what she wanted before, so she didn't know how to deal with this pain. Soon after the miscarriage , she started having really dark, disturbing thoughts.

It wasn't fair. Her child was gone yet _her_ child was still here. Angela had always hated Michonne since the first time she laid eyes on her. Walking around with her fancy clothes and her head held high like she was superior to everyone around her.

That's why she ruined the friendship between Mike and Michonne, she had to know what it was like to not be perfect. She deserved to be fucked by life just like everyone else. She needed to know that life wasn't fair.

It was 6:00 pm and Angela suggested that she stay home with Andre while Mike got them something to eat.

He asked her if she was sure and she gave him her signature dull eyed, lifeless smile and nodded her head. Mike gave her a kiss on the forehead and eventually agreed. Making a quick run to get something to eat would take him less than an hour but this would be the first time that Angela stayed home with Andre by herself. "I'll see you later, ok buddy?" Mike asked as he patted Andre on his tiny shoulders then walked out the door with a small wave. "I'm taking your car babe, I'm gonna take mines to get looked at in the morning. It's time for a tune up. It's still running but yours drives much smoother." he said "I'll be right back."

As soon as the door closed Andre started crying.

"Shh, no one likes a crybaby sweetheart."

Angela tried to hush the crying boy but his crying didn't waver. Soon after he began to cry for his mommy. He had been doing that a lot lately and nothing made Angela angrier than being reminded that this was not her child. Her child died and she was stuck looking after someone else's. _Life isn't fair, my son died._ The smile fell right off of Angela's face.

"I am your mommy sweetheart. So mommy needs you to **stop** crying." She said in a serious tone "Right now, or else mommy will have to hurt you." Andre seemed to understand the threat she posed as his full out sobs reduced to whimpers and sniffles.

"You don't want mommy to hurt you do you?" She asked with a smile. He shook his head no "Good boy! Now, I don't want you to mention this conversation to your father, do you understand? Say yes mommy!"

"Yes, Angie" he said not repeating exactly what she told him to repeat. She glared at Andre and slapped his thigh as hard as she could and he released a painful yelp.

"You're not a very good listener Andre Anthony!" _My child would do as I asked. My child died but here you are alive, breathing, making her happy by existing. I should kill you._

This wasn't the first time she had these thoughts, she though about wrapping her bony hands around his neck every time she saw him smile at Michonne and every time he called her 'Angie'. He was supposed to call her mommy, she wasn't his friend. Her friends called her Angie.

The thoughts were increasing by tenfold lately. Her miscarriage turned her blood cold and all she could care to think about was making her feel the same way. Michonne thought that she didn't know how she felt about her but the disgust was written all over her face every time she looked at her.

Michonne made it a habit to speak only to Mike when they would bring Andre back to her. Michonne never went to King's County to pick Andre up. Angela and Mike would always have to drive to Atlanta to drop him off. That was another reason she hated her. She thought that her time was more precious than anyone else's. She though just because she was some big shot lawyer in Atlanta that she was too good to step foot in their part of town.

 _If something were to happen to her precious baby boy she'd probably be to wrapped in work that she wouldn't even notice._ Angela was brought from her musings by a tiny hand tugging at her pant leg. Andre. The very subject of her dark thoughts.

"I wan my mommy! Call my mommy!" he said sniffling through his demand. He was such a smart boy, beautiful and full of life. He was everything a parent could possibly want in a child.

Angela shut her eyes due to her frustration. He wouldn't give up, he would never call her mommy, she had been trying for months to no avail.

In that very moment she made up her mind. She bent down so that their eyes were leveled and stared into his eyes. _You are not my child_

"Ok, just let me give you a bath first." she said "How does that sound?"  
...

Mike had driven to the nearest fast food restaurant so that he could get back home to check on Andre and Angela. He didn't want him to give her any trouble. His phone rang and he looked down to see that it was a call from Michonne and he just let it go to voice mail. He wasn't interested in talking to her at the moment. He would talk to her when it was time for him to drop Andre off back at home. He never ignored her calls but he had grown tired of her. She was paranoid about Angela. It was understandable that she would be skeptical of her in the beginning but it had been far too long for her to still be having doubts about the woman he had chosen. Her distrust in Angela was a slap in the face. Mike thought that if she trusted him then she trusted his judgement.

Mike the picked up his phone to call Angela. He was too busy looking down at his phone to realize the traffic light had turned red as he drove straight into oncoming traffic.

Everything went black.

...

Angela had finished giving Andre his bath and changed his clothes. _That seemed to calm him down_

"Hey sweetheart, how about we go for a ride in daddy's car?" Angela suggested "Instead of calling your mommy, how about we give her a surprise visit? Huh? Does that sound like a good idea?"

Andre nodded his head happily wearing a smile that could light up the night. "YES! We will go see mommy?" Angela clenched her jaw and nodded.

...

Michonne and Andrea had arrived at Mike's house thirty minutes earlier than expected. Arriving at his house confirmed Michonne's fear that something was wrong. Both Mike's and Angela's cars were missing from the driveway. Michonne ran up to the door and knocked loudly yelling for Mike to let her in.

Minutes of banging on the door and nothing.

She hadn't visited Mike very much as he always came to her so she didn't know about the key he kept hidden under the hideous, oddly misplaced lawn gnome that stared mockingly at her. She kicked it as hard as she could releasing her frustrations and saw the key underneath.

She could only laugh at her luck.

Maybe her temper wasn't so bad after all. "Drea!" Michonne said excitedly holding up the small silver key in her hand. She knew that Mike probably wouldn't appreciate her entering his house without permission but she didn't give a fuck.

They unlocked the front door and entered slowly. Once inside they searched every room, no one was there, all the lights were shut off.

Michonne collapsed to her knees, pulled out her phone and quickly tried Mike again. Nothing. The tears that she had been trying her best to hold back were now falling down her face uncontrollably. She hunched over on the floor and just cried. Andrea went over to soothe her friend's tears by rubbing her back.

Andrea suggested that they drive to the sheriff's department that was just fifteen minutes away and file a missing persons report. Michonne wiped her tears and agreed.

...

"Man I'm telling you, she might seem like a nice, classy lady but the things she can do with her tongue make me believe otherwise. That woman is a pure freak!" Shane went on as Rick barely paid attention to another one of his inappropriate, lewd stories. "So anyways, what did you get into this weekend? Or should I say who?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows."You sly son of a bitch, I heard you were seeing Jessie. How long has she been chasing after you? Now I have to say brother, she's pretty hot but boring as hell!" shaking his head in disapproval "I bet she would actually marry you if you asked. Thirsty bit..."

"Shane!" Rick yelled before Shane could finish. He sighed and shook his head "It's nothing like that. We went out for drinks once and that's all. I don't think that's going anywhere."

"Good for you man." Shane patted Rick on the back

"Hey assholes, stop gossiping! Help needed at the front desk." Officer Dixon announced.

When they all rounded the corner to the front desk they saw a woman hysterically crying and screaming at the top of her lungs holding a battered looking child.

"PLEASE HELP ME!"

* * *

A/N: I originally wanted this chapter to be longer but it felt right to end it here. Like I've said before this isn't a fluffy story. There will of course be moments of fluff, but for the most part, it's gonna be pretty dark. Please review, let me know how you're feeling about this. Next update soon(ish)


	3. You

_Useless son of a bitch_! Angela reached in her purse for her phone as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital, before she could make her call, A group of surgeons came out of the operating room walking towards her.

"Ma'am you should count yourself lucky. Your son didn't suffer any head trauma. A broken leg and a broken arm but believe it or not, I'd easily consider this a miracle. A child so small suffering something like this." The doctor shook his head in disbelief. "Your boy's a fighter. He just needs plenty of rest, we're not allowing him to have any visitors for now but come back first thing in the morning."

Angela deserved an Oscar for the act she was putting on for the doctors. She cried fake tears of joy as she thanked the doctors profusely. As soon as they left the room she continued what she was doing before they interrupted her. Angela walked to the bathroom so that the two cops that escorted her to the hospital wouldn't hear the conversation she was about to have. She dialed that number in her phone and the person answered on the second ring.

"You had one fucking job you son of a bitch!" She yelled into the phone "Do you have any fucking idea what you just started you idiot? His mother is a fucking lawyer! She's going to find us out! You get your stupid ass here NOW and fix this!"

She didn't even wait for his response, she hung up the phone and dialed another number

...

"Michonne and Andrea had been in the police department filing the missing person report, it had taken them far more than fifteen minutes to get there because there had been an accident that cause a setback in traffic. Michonne didn't know traffic jams in small towns were even a thing. Michonne's phone suddenly started ringing and when the name popped up on her screen she answered immediately. "Hello" she said frantically "Angela! Where the hell are you guys? I've been calling for hours!Andre?"

"Hello, Michonne" she answered "I'm at the King's County hospital, it's Andre..."

Michonne demanded that Angela tell her why the hell her son was in the hospital to which Angela just replied that he wasn't dead so she should be thankful. Michonne and Andrea quickly ran to the parking lot spotting their car and speeding off towards the hospital.

...

"Rick, man, how you we gonna stay here with her?" Shane whispered to Rick as he looked across the room to Angela who was still putting on a show crying."Yes I guess we can leave now. Just wanted to be polite, she almost lost her boy." Before they left the waiting area they saw two women come into sight looking panicked and frantic. He saw that they dashed up to Angela and figured they knew her.

"What happened to my son!?" Michonne asked as Angela slowly looked up at her.

"He was hit by a car-" _SMACK_

Rick and Shane both jumped from the loud sound echoing through the room.

"If you could hold onto your man, then I wouldn't have to watch him! Because I wouldn't even be in the picture! He'd be apart of a real family, like the one Mike and I are giving him! We don't need you! He doesn't need you!" Angela shouted holding her face "Make no mistakes I called you because it's what Mike would want, if it were completely up to me, I'd never have to look at you again!"

"Where. Is. My. Son!?"

Angela pointed in the direction of Andre's room. "He's not allowed visitors right now." She said "And you can stop looking at me like that, it's not my fault he doesn't know how to cross the street. Maybe you should teach him about things that matter instead of trying to teach him useless shit like art."

Andre's favorite thing to do was draw. He was really good at it for his age. Michonne had a similar liking for drawing. That was something she enjoyed doing with her son. It might seem unimportant to an outsider,but it meant the world to her. She would fingerprint with him whenever her job allowed her extra time.

Michonne was a rational woman and she never let her anger fuel her actions because anger made you stupid.

But in that very moment something in her snapped and she punched the woman in the face and proceeded tackling her to the ground. She had been putting up with her shit for too long and she couldn't let this woman keep disrespecting her importance to her son. Andrea stood in shock and watched for a moment. She didn't know what to do so she dropped her purse and started viciously pulling the woman's hair defending her friend.

Rick ran to the wrestling women and tried pulling Andrea off first but that just put Angela in more pain as she still had a vice grip on her hair. Shane stood back watching in amazement one hand clutching his stomach the other wiping the tears coming out of his eyes.

 _He's laughing?_ "SHANE!" roared Rick "Help me stop them dammit!"

"Oh! Shit! Right."

...

"Doctor He's awake!"

 _Where the hell am I?_

The doctor entered the room with a bright smile on his face.

"You're awake. That's good. Now tell me, do you remember what happened?" Dr. Jenner questioned. "What about your name?"

"I'm Mike. I don't know what the hell happened though. Why am I here?"

"You were in a car accident. But no worries, no one was seriously hurt." he explained. "Let us thank God for that."

...

"Now ma'am, I know you're upset, but I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." Shane said addressing Michonne, then looked over to Andrea "You too ma'am. Now I'll be the first to admit that was some funny shi-"

"Shane." Rick hissed

"You two are cops! You can't let her assault me! I'm pressing charges and you'll never be able to see my son again!" Angela cried

" _Your son_?" Michonne asked clearly amused. "That is my son and you will stay the hell away from him. Starting now, you will not see him, and you will not fucking _think_ of him. What the hell were you even doing walking with him that late at night?" then that was when Michonne saw it. A tiny smirk on Angela's face. That damn smirk that reeked of pure evil.

"Ladies" Rick said sternly then he looked at Michonne "Ma'am, I'm sorry that you are going through this." Angela wrapped her arms around her chest and scoffed. Andrea just stood to the side glaring daggers at her then spoke. "Why the hell is she still here? You can go home now Angelica." she said knowing full well that wasn't her name. "Or whatever the fuck your name is. Michonne and I can handle the adult business. So go on home."

No one else had a chance to say anything when they saw a ton of security and nurses running in the direction of Andre's room. Michonne started to panic again and she swiftly grabbed the arm of a petite blonde nurse.

"I'm sorry nurse, but what's happening?"

"I can get fired for telling you. Please let me go." she begged

"My son! Is my son ok? Patient Andre Anthony!" the nurse's eyes widened a fraction and she peeled her arm from Michonne's grip and said that she couldn't say. Rick interfered and said that he was hospital security and the nurse seemed to fall for it. _She must be new._ She pulled Rick aside explaining the situation to him, telling him that it was a "code yellow". His face scrunched in confusion before realization set in and he nodded. The nurse ran to catch up with everyone else. He turned to Michonne and she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Silently begging him to give her good news. He explained to her what the nurse had just told him.

"What the fuck is a code yellow? What does that mean?" She asked grabbing both of Rick's arms looking him directly in his eyes looking even more desperate. He felt terribly for her. Shane looked at the ground and explained "Code yellow can mean various things, but...in this class it means a missing patient." Michonne's face scrunched up in confusion "How is that even possible? Why the hell would anyone do this?" She started hyperventilating. "Mich!" Andrea said hurrying to her side trying to calm her.

A call came through on Angela's phone and she excused herself. Once she reached the bathroom she answered and the person spoke. "It's done."

"Perfect, but don't dispose of him just yet. I want to see her suffer more." She hung up the phone and walked back to where everyone was.

Michonne took two steps back and then suddenly her vision blurred as she fainted. Everyone's attention was on Michonne and it was the perfect moment for Angela to release some of her inner joy. A wicked smile slowly already across her face. Little did she know not all attention was on Michonne. Rick was watching her with furrowed brows.

He was on to her.

...

A/N

Thank you for reading. Please review. Much love.


	4. Stay Away

_Stay Away_

 _"Time has it's own ways of revealing truth._

 _Just be patient and live life, you will get answers_

 _of all questions sooner or later"_

 _..._

Michonne awoke in a hospital bed. She sat up a bit too quickly. She could feel a headache coming on. Looking to her left she saw Andrea sleeping in a chair and one of the officers from earlier.

"Hey, you're up." He said walking over to her bedside. "Take it easy, don't want you fainting again." he commented smiling slightly.

Then his facial expression turned serious and he cleared his throat. "Ma'am, I kno-"

"Michonne." she interrupted

"What?" he said in confusion

"My name is Michonne. Just call me Michonne. Ma'am makes me feel old." she joked tiredly.

"Oh, um. I'm Officer Rick Grimes..I uh..did I say that already?" he was blushing and she laughed at how flustered he was. He cleared his throat again. "Well, Michonne." he replied in his thick southern accent. "I know this might seem a little soon, but there's something that's been bothering me. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Michonne sighed then nodded.

"The woman who was here earlier...is this the first time you've two gotten into a fight?" he asked

"Physically yes, but verbally? No. She did this. I know she did!" Michonne stated "And he's alive! My baby, he's alive. I can feel it."

She looked up at him directly into his eyes and reached over to to grab his hand. When she touched him it sent chills down his spine. It was inappropriate but he couldn't help it. "You have to find him! Before it's too late. Please!" she sobbed "He doesn't deserve this, he's in pain and he needs me, but I'm not there for him!" she cried

Rick put his free hand over hers. "I will do everything in my power to try and find your little boy." he promised "Earlier you said that the woman from before did this. What makes you think she's involved." Rick questioned.

He himself had a bad feeling about Angela, her body language was suspicious. She seemed almost relieved that Andre had been taken. Plus that wicked smirk he saw on her face after Michonne passed out. He needed to know more about her but for now, he wanted to hear what Michonne had to say about her.

"Who is she to you?" he asked

Michonne snicked and shook her head. "She is evil personified. Mike's girlfriend, or fiance or whatever. They've been together for a while. I wanted her to stay away from my child, but that would be unfair to Mike. He wanted her to meet our son." she answered "I wanted to be fair, everyone around me told me that I was being paranoid. That she was a sweet girl, a good step mom for my son, but I never felt comfortable leaving him with her. I should've listened to my gut, because look what happened!"

Michonne wanted to scream. At Angela. At Mike. At herself. "That car accident was no accident. There's no way the accident and Andre being taken is coincidental. Someone is doing this." she barked

Rick nodded his head taking in everything that she had said. He needed to find out more about this Angela woman.

...

"Hi brother." Angela said entering the abandoned building. "Where is he?" she asked with a smirk

"He's in the cellar. He hasn't woken up yet." he replied "He's in pretty bad shape, and he's just a child...maybe we should stop. Drop em off somewhere before he wakes up and sees us."

Angela looked at him with a deep scowl on her face. "Oh no, don't pussy out now. We have to finish this."

"I can't fucking kill a child Angela! This is sick!"

"Bullshit, you already hit him with your fucking car. He almost died, he should've, but you're incompetent. You can't do anything without my help. Pull yourself together or I'll tell the police you tried to kill my son."

His mouth dropped opened. For his own sister to threaten him in such a way.

"You told me to! I didn't want to. I needed the money! For mom, she relapsed again, he needs rehab! She's suffering, she needs the money!"

Angela laughed loud. "You really think I give a shit about that cow? I'm glad she's suffering! Or have you forgotten what her little boyfriend used to do to us? She knew about it, and she didn't do shit! Let that bitch burn in hell!"

"You evil bitch." her brother hissed. "I'm calling the police."

"Who do you think the police would believe? Hmm? The beautiful young woman with a clean record and a good reputation in town. Or the big ugly burly son of a bitch with a felony?" she asked "Tell me David. Who?" he remained quiet. Angela nodded her head as if to say "Exactly"

His shoulder dropped in defeat and he asked in a whisper. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Do nothing, until I call you. Don't make any moves on your own or you'll fuck it up."

"What about Mike? What happens when he finds out about this." he worried

"Oh don't you worry about him. We can make another baby, he'll heal. He'll be mad at first, probably curse me ir something, but I can get him to bend with no problem." she bragged "It's not him who I want to hurt. It's that bitch."

She paused for a moment. "And if he can't heal. I'll just have to make him disappear."

...

Mike was leaving the hospital when he saw Michonne at the front desk with Andrea and a police officer. He squinted to make sure he was seeing correctly then he called out to her. "Michonne?" she turned around swiftly and put her hand over her heart and went to him. "Why are you here? Why aren't you in Atlanta?"

"Where have you been? I've been calling!" Mike looked down at his phone in his hand feeling guilty for ignoring her calls earlier.

"I was in a small accident. Never mind me, why are you here?" If she was here, then something was wrong. Judging by how distressed she looked, it was something serious. His eyes darted quickly over her face "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Andre..." was all she said before she burst out into tears.

Mike felt his heart speed up tenfold. _Did something happen to Andre?_ "What happened?" he repeated. She said nothing "Michonne!"

"You were supposed to be watching him! He wouldn't be missing if you'd just stayed at home!"

"What the hell are you saying? He's at home with Angela, I went to get something to eat, she wouldn't just leave!"

Rick was listening in to see if he could get any clues on what the hell was happening.

"Well she did!" Michonne yelled "And thanks to her, our son was badly hurt and now he's gone!

Rick filled Mike in on everything that had happened.

Mike was enraged. Angela knew better than to leave the house without letting him know first. The first time leaving Andre with her and something terribly wrong happened. Maybe Michonne was right about her. He dialed her number, he didn't know what he wanted to say to her but it wouldn't be anything nice.

"Mike! Where are you? Andr-"

"Save it bitch!" he roared into the phone. "Why the fuck did you leave the house! I said, I'd be right back! Where is my son?!"

"Mike, I don't kno-"

"Pack your shit! Be gone when I get there or I swear to God I will forget that you're a woman." he threatened

he heard her snicker on the other line.

"Something funny?" he asked in a low voice. Rick mouthed to Mike to put the phone on speaker. Maybe Angela would say something that would give her away. Mike turned speaker on.

"You think that's a good idea? Threatening me? You wanna know what happens to men who threaten me baby?"

Rick and Michonne looked at each other then back towards Mike's phone.

"I'll ask you again. Where is my son?"

"I already answered that question. I told you I didn't know. He was taken from the hospital." she said fake crying over the phone. "Ask Michonne. Maybe she planned this, to cause a rift between you and I. She was afraid of losing her son to me, so she eliminated him! He liked me more, that must be hard to accept for her. Must be an "If I can't have him no one can" kind of thing. I'll bet this was her doing." Angela could be heard sniffling

Michonne was livid.

"Come home baby, I need you. I'm upset about our son too. Please come home."

Mike softened at her words. _What if she was telling the truth? What if she had nothing to do with any of this? She sounded sincere._

"Ok baby I'm coming."

...

Michonne was so upset with Mike for being so easy.

She didn't care if everyone in the world thought she was crazy, she knew that Angela had something to do with all of this. She closed her eyes enjoying the night breeze coming through the car window. Andrea had been driving around looking for somewhere to spend the night. So far all the small hotels looked like shit.

Maybe they should've taken Officer Grimes up on his offer.

Before heading back to the station he had suggested the women stay at his place until they could find somewhere in the morning, but they didn't want to invade his space.

"We should've taken Officer. Friendly up on his offer." Andrea complained and Michonne laughed quietly, her eyes still shut.

 _Rick..._

He seemed passionate about his job and when he promised to try to find her son, she could tell that he was being genuine.

Her eyes popped opened when she heard her phone ring. It was an unlnmown number and usually, she wouln't bother answering but something in the back of her mind told her to answer.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Hello?" she asked again.

"I know where your son is." her eyes widened. The voice was very deep and clearly belonged to a man.

"Hello? Where? I'll give you anything you want! Please don't hurt him. I have money, I have anything you want! Just give him back!" the voice stayed silent. "Hello!? Sir?"

"I'm sorry." then the phone hung up.

...

A:N Angela needs Jesus. She is screwed all the way up. Thanks for reading please review! Next chapter will be Richonne heavy.


	5. Run

As soon as Michonne received that call from the mysterious man, she urged Andrea to turn the car around immediately so that they could report this new information to Rick.

They hadn't gotten far so they arrived back at the station fairly quick.

The women burst through the door and ran to the front desk asking for Officer Grimes.

Once Michonne saw Rick she ran to him and grabbed both of his arms in a panic

"I got a call!" she explained. "You can trace it right?" she questioned desperately. Her eyes were filled with hope. Her heart was pounding, her breathing was quick, she wanted this call to be the key to getting her son back.

Rick told her that they would see what they could do, and asked her to stay in the waiting area.

Andrea reached over to grab her best friend's hand. "They'll find him Mich." Michonne stared at her with unshed tears, she hoped that she was right. Living a life without her baby boy wasn't a life worth living at all.

It wasn't long before Rick was in their sights again. He had his hands on his hips and his head turned downward walking slowly towards them. His mannerisms said everything, but Michonne wanted to believe otherwise. She stood from her seat, "Anything?" she asked once he reached them.

Rick keep his head down avoiding eye contact with her, he was ashamed. He didn't know what it was about this woman but he wanted to bring her son back to her, he wanted to make her smile, he wanted to take care of her, he didn't like to see her sad.

Whoever they were dealing with was smart, it wouldn't be easy, but he'd swore to himself that he would do anything to find Andre.

Hopefully alive.

"The call couldn't be traced." he shamefully admitted "I'm sorry." then he finally looked into her eyes. "But, I promise you, I'll bring him back to you."

He knew that he shouldn't promise her something like that because the truth was, it wasn't a promise that he could keep. It was something that you should never say to the victim's family because it was just an impossible promise.

"I will, I promise!" he repeated. This wasn't a big town and he would search every damn building by himself if he absolutely had to.

Michonne smiled sadly then looked down. "Alive?" she questioned softly "That part is...important..." Rick looked at her thinking of how he could answer that question. He couldn't, so he stayed silent. She sighed then her hands over her mouth and nodded. "I understand."

"Mich I'll be in the car, take your time."

Andrea turned to leave and they watched her until she was out of sight.

"She's a good friend, she didn't have to come here with me, but she did." Michonne said still looking towards the door.

She hesitated but the finally spoke. "Your offer...is it still standing?"

He tilted his head wondering what she was talking about then he remembered. "Oh..Oh! Yea, yea...uh sure." he stumbled over his words "I um, just have to let my son know." he said quickly pulling out his phone calling his son.

Michonne's eyes widened a bit, he had a son? Was that why he was so hellbent on helping her find hers. Or maybe he was just really passionate about his job. Either way she was thankful for him. He ended his phone call but she hadn't really noticed, she was staring at him. He was a handsome man, she hadn't really paid that much attention until now. His eyes were a stunning blue and they complimented his dark curls beautifully.

Rick blushed due to her intense gaze, he swallowed hard. She was checking him out. He licked his lips unintentionally and that brought her gaze from his eyes to his pink lips.

Michonne fluttered her eyes closed and leaned into him. Before her lips could reach his he moved back slightly, dodging her kiss.

If she wasn't grieving right now there was no way in hell he would have done that. However, he knew

Her eyes snapped open and she opened her mouth to explain but no words came out. She awkwardly took a step back and pushed a stay loc from her face to behind her ear. She cleared her throat and he smirked a bit. She was embarrassed.

"It's ok." he said still smirking slightly. "When this is all over, and you still want to kiss me...I won't stop you." he meant those words but he made it seem like a joke.

"C'mon let's get you to my house.. You need rest."

...

Angela laid in bed next to a sleeping Mike. She quietly got up, got dressed and grabbed her cellphone then went to the downstairs bathroom. She turned the shower on to drown out the conversation she was about to have.

The phone was ringing and then it eventually went to voice mail.

"Hey asshole, answer the fucking phone." she said monotonously, then started dialing the number again. This time he picked up

"Get here now! The boy woke up and he's screaming bloody murder! I can't get him to stop!"

"Shit! Gag him, you stupid fuck!" she hissed "What if Mike wakes up when I'm away and tells those cops? They're already suspicious of me!"

"Who's fault is that!?" he yelled

"Are you blaming me? Huh are you? You are apart of this too! I can eliminate you when I damn well please don't push your fucking luck! You son of a b-"

"I told his mother!" he shouted cutting Angela off. Effectively shutting her the fuck up. Her mouth hung opened and her eyes darkened

"...You. Did. What?" she questioned in a dangerously low voice. What did you tell her?" she demanded to know.

"I told her that I knew where her son was, but don't worry, that was just so that you'll know not to threaten me like you've been doing. I could've told her everything. I didn't because I wanted to use this as a warning to you. To let you know that I've got power over you too!" he shouted into the phone, then hung up.

Angela stared at the wall for a few minutes then she slowly got up. She went to retrieved something that she keep hidden in the storage space under the living room stairs. Mike never looked there so he'd never find what she was about to take. When she got to the under-stair storage space she unlocked the last drawer and took out a gold 9mm beretta. It was a gift from her father for her 21st birthday. _"This world is cruel to women, I got this for you so that you'll always feel safe."_ He knew that his daughter was flashy so he got her something he knew she'd not only be able to protect herself with, but something she'd like.

Angela put the gun into her back pocket and then grabbed Mike's car key and took his car. She was going to give her brother a surprise visit.

...

Rick and Michonne were driving to his house in his police cruiser with Andrea tailing them. Rick saw a car speeding and he cursed under his breath he was hoping that he'd enjoy a peaceful ride to his house without some asshole having to be pulled over.

Rick turned on his siren behind the car and they pulled to the side. He stepped out of the car and when he reached the window he froze.

"Angela?" he questioned. She kept her gaze straight forward tightly gripping the wheel. "Do you have any idea how fast you were just driving?"

"I do. Ticket me and get it over with, I'm in a rush."

Rick eyed her suspiciously. There was something off about her. He knew it back at the hospital but he was sure now. "I'm going to need you to step out of the car."

"And if I refuse?"

"You don't have a choice."

"I'm sorry officer, but I'm going to have to ask you to fuck off." she said putting her foot down on the gas pedal and speeding off.

"Shit!"Rick said running back to his cruiser with Michonne in it.

"What happened?" she asked

"You have to go with Andrea this is too dangerous!" Rick said. He was now calling for backup

Michonne still hadn't moved she was too shocked, she looked on as Rick called for backup. "Rick what's going on?" she demanded.

"Go with your friend Michonne." he told her. She was still seated. "NOW!" he yelled and she quickly jumped out of her seat and opened the door. He didn't have time to explain, he would do that later. He speed off in the direction Angela had just went. By now who knows where she was.

...

Angela had ditched Mike's car and was now running down the alley with purpose. Police sirens could be heard around every corner. She knew where she could hideout.

 _Knock knock knock_

"Open the door!" Angela panicked.

The door opened revealing a sleepy looking Jessie.

"Angie? It's midnight what are you doing he-"

"I need a wig." she said pushing her way into Jessie's house. "And a change of clothes and a car."

"A wig? Fine. Change of clothes? Done, but you know I can't give you my car Jessie giggled.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you what I need and you're going to get it for me." Angela said pulling her gun out pointing it at Jessie. Jessie stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me!" she begged. "Take the car, take whatever you need!"

Angela smirked. "You always were such a doll Jessie. I appreciate it, but if you call the police, I'll kill both of your boys and make you watch."

Jessie was on the ground staring at her horrified.

Angela quickly went and took a few of the many wigs her 'friend' Jessie had made. She went to beauty school with her but Jessie finished and she did not. Once she had the blonde lace wig on correctly, she went and change into a pair of Jessie's mom jeans and over sized flannel shirts.

Then she took Jessie's car and drove to Macon. Angela would have to lay low for a while. Those dumb hick cops would never find her. She refused to found out and spend her life in jail.

...

When Rick arrived home he saw Michonne laying on his couch asleep, a book on her chest. He smiled softly then walked over to her. He tapped her shoulder gently waking her up.

She popped up and gasped. "Rick, what was that back there? Did you catch the person. What happened?"

He sighed plopping down on the cough next to her. They told me to head home, we lost her."

"Her? Who is her?"

"Angela, the person that sped off like that, it was her. That was Mike's car, she ditched it. There's a team questioning him as we speak. "

"Why would she run? Does she have Andre?" She asked hopefully..

Rick was almost positive that Angela was responsible for what was happening to Andre but he couldn't tell her that. He needs solid proof first. "I don't know. You should get some rest, I'll take the couch, I'll show you to my room."

"No, I can't take your bed, you've been kind enough-"

"I insist. Take it. Please" he stared at her until she finally nodded accepting his offer.

...

Angela was out if sight but she had no money on her and nowhere to stay. She sleep in the car for hours. When she awoke, she drove to the nearest diner and asked to use the phone to which the owner agreed. She needed to make a call but if she made a call from her cellphone it would give away where she was hiding. The owner let her use his personal phone and stepped away slightly to give her privacy. She looked up at the small tv while she waitied for her brother to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me-"

"Where the hell are you? You're all over the news! This is getting bad!"

"I'm in Macon." she whispered. "I need you to do one last thing, and I'll never ask you anything from you again. Listening?"

She heard him sigh then agree reluctantly.

"Bring me Andre, and bring me my money. I'll be waiting out of Peletier's. It's a small diner, ill be in a silver Toyota outside of the diner. You do this for me and I'll take care of mom's bills." She was pleading with him.

"Ok, but please, don't hurt the kid. He's been begging for his mother non-stop. His crying will haunt me forever, he's in pain and he's scared."

Angela scoffed. "I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to raise him and we'll have a happy life, without his useless parents in the way. We can start a new life." She explained. "I know you hate me. This is the last time I'll ever see or speak to you, that makes you happy I'm sure. It makes me happy too, I can finally erase my past. You do the same." She hung up before he could reply. She huffed then returned the phone to its owner hoping he didn't hear her whispered conversation just now.

Angela ran her hands through her blonde wig and sat at the nearest booth. A brunette approached her with a smile she could tell was fake. This woman clearly hated her job.

"Hello ma'am, can I get you something?" She asked still wearing that fake ass smile.

"I don't have any money I'm just resting." Angela admitted and the brunette frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, what you're doing is called loitering, not resting." She said sternly.

Angela looked at her not at all effected by her attitude. "Well look here..." She looked at her name tag "Lori." She started "I'll leave but you don't have to be a bitch about it. It's not my fault your job sucks ass." Angela said getting up then leaving.

She went back to the car and slept some more.

...

The next day Angela met up with her brother and he had brung everything that she had asked for including Andre. She thanked him with a hug and told him to fuck off. He shook his head and headed back.

Andre was asleep in the back seat of the car. She turned on the radio and drove until she could find a place for them to stay. This was the beginning of her new life.

...

 _Present time_

 _It's not your fault_

 _Of course it is! I should have listened to my instincts! I KNEW I couldn't trust them and now..._

Michonne had been in here apartment ignoring the world for a week now.

They still hasn't found Angela, or Andre.

Michonne was staying to feel like this was the beginning of the end. She had to face it.

The chances of her child ever again were slim. She had hoped that officer Rick would have found Andre like he promised, it wasn't his fault, she knew it but she needed someone to blame.

The look on his face when he told her that they had to call of the search was pure shame. He failed her. He knew it and she knew he knew. She left his house once the called off the search and she hadn't spoken to him since, he's since then tried contacting her. She ignored him every time.

She couldn't help but wonder if he was like this with everyone or just her. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and decided not to dwell on it . Thinking about him made her think about Andre and how she would never see him again.

...

Rick couldn't get the look on her face out of his mind when he told her that the search for Andre was betting called off. Disappointment.

It was all he could think about. He'd let her down after he promised he wouldn't. He was walking up the stairs leading to Lori's apartment in Macon, he was picking up Carl today.

He saw something that made him stop in his tracks. A blonde woman leaving her apartment pushing a small boy in a wheelchair. The boy was someone that he swore he knew. He squinted to get a better look. His eyes widened a fraction. He'd never gotten a good look at the boy in person but had seen plenty of pictures.

This was him.

There was no doubt in his mind, he looked at the woman who thought her disguise was genius and his blood boiled.

 _Angela._

 _..._

 _A/N: Thanks for reading. Next chapter soon._


	6. Miracle

She had lost all hope. She didnt have any more faith. She didnt have any faith that Andre would be ok. Those feelings of optimism that she once had turn a hard turn for pessimism. Mentally preparing herself for the worse was excruciatingly difficult but it seemed like a safer choice than holding out hope that would amount to nothing.

Nothing but more heartbreak.

She felt like a failure.

As a parent, the most important role in your life is to protect your child. She couldn't; She didn't.

And she despised herself for it. The real monster was her.

Michonne walked into Andre's room breaking down immediately upon seeing that the bed where he should be, was unoccupied. He should be there.

She took hold of the tiny pillow and held onto it for dear life. It still smelled like him, that only made it harder for her to accept that he, her precious baby, was gone.

At that moment, she knew that there was no possible way to go on without him. For her to be ok, he needed to be too.

Mike had left her countless voicemail and texts begging for her forgiveness for having misjudged his lover; promising her that they'd get through this tragedy together.

Officer Rick also tried reaching her more times than she was comfortable with.

Andrea suggested that she see a therapist; a suggested that Michonne took offense to. She wasn't crazy, she was hurt.

All she wanted was time to grieve in peace and they wouldn't leave her the fuck alone.

...

Rick watched the suspect closely. After watching her for a while to make sure his mind was not playing tricks on him, he was sure. More sure than he'd ever been about anything, this was her, and he was going to stop her and keep his promise to Michonne.

It had been only a few minutes since he had contacted Mason's police department but they were seemingly take their damn time. Time that Rick couldn't afford to waste.

He was off duty, in another jurisdiction, without a warrant, but he's be damned if he let that stop him from arresting this woman.

Angela was now at her car carefully transferring Andre from his wheelchair to the front seat, strapping him in. Most people who saw this sight would feel it was a tender moment between a mother and her child, he knew better. This was nothing but an act of delusion involving a helpless child and his psychotic, sinister abuser.

Angela slyly looked around before attempting to walk to the driver seat. She was abruptly stopped by Rick forcing her down on the car and placing her hands on her back.

"You're under arrest."

Angela resisted fiercely. When she noticed his grip on her didn't loosen, she screamed at the top of her lungs begging bystanders for help.

Luckily for Rick, the backup arrived and took over for him.

Unluckily for Angela, she lost the game she'd started.

Andre was put into the ambulance and quickly transferred back to The KC hospital.

...

"You skilled son of a bitch! You did it again!" Shane cheered, gripping his shoulder, giving his congratulations.

The team which Rick and Shane were apart of had been given shifts to watch the hospital, specifically Andre's room, 24hrs.

Rick smiled while nodding his head at his friend. He was proud of himself, the child was safe, Angela was in custody. All was well.

He bid his partner farewell and smiled all the way to his car.

Then he thought of Michonne and his smile faltered.

Due to his request, she hadn't been informed of the good news.

The last time he spoke to her, she was so upset with him and for some reason he couldn't pinpoint, he wanted to make it up to her.

Instead of going straight hoke, Rick decided he had somewhere more important to go first.

He took the exit towards Atlanta.

...

Michonne heard the knock at the door but she ignored it.

Maybe if she ignored it long enough, whoever the audacity to knock on her door, would go the hell away.

They persisted. The knocking didn't stop. She sighed loudly and stomped to the door and swung it opened.

"What the fuck do you wan-" she stopped herself when she was greeted by those blue eyes. "Officer Grimes?"

She squinted and tilted her head at him. "How do you know where I live?"

"I'm a cop." He shrugged.

She cleared her throat and straightened her stance. "More bad news for me?" She said trying to brush off her angst but he saw right through her, she was struggling as expected.

"Quite the opposite." He said with that accent of his that she liked so much.

He saw the exact moment the hope return to her eyes and drew her into a comforting embrace. What was meant to comfort her ended up ultimately comforting him. His shoulders began to shake and she realized he was crying.

"You're son is ok, we found him. I'm so sorry it took me so long to find him." He whispered.

Michonne jerked back away from him searching his eyes.

"What? Y-You found him?" The question was asked in barely a whisper.

Rick smiled and assuring her that what he had just said was the truth.

Michonne gripped his arms and desperately looked up at Rick.

"Please! Take me to him!"

...

"Right now. He's resting and ma'am, I assure you that a repeat of last time will not happen. This building is surrounded by security personnel and the woman who did this to him is in police custody. Currently, we are seeking out her accomplices and we will find them."

Michonne listed to the chief of police intently with Rick next to her.

She turned to Rick and said. "I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I want him transferred to a hospital in Atlanta."

Rick looked to the chief who approved with no problems.

"I'll take it to the hospital administration." He said "And ma'am, I'm glad you have your son back."

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

When the captain left, the was tense silence hanging in the air around them.

Michonne placed herself in front of Rick then hesitated for a few beats. He looked at her questioningly then she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. He responded without missing a beat, she urged his mouth opened with her tongue and continued her exploration of his mouth. Rick placed his hands on her waist and fiercely explored her mouth as well. When she moaned in his mouth he slid his right hand from her waist to her ass and squeezed.

Then he remembered where he was and who he was kissing.

Rick pulled away from her and she quickly took a step back and shook her head trying to find the words to say but none would come out.

Rick grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "Hey" he whispered. "It's ok."

Michonne shook her head again  
"No, it's not ok. I apologize. I don't know what got into me."

She took another step back. "This is extremely inappropriate and I apologize. I'll see you later officer Grimes and thank you again. For everything."

She hurriedly walked away from him and into Andre's room.

...

Note:

It's been so long since I updated this. I hope you all haven't forgotten about it. Even though I took a while to update this, I never forgot all the reviews, follows and favorites for this fic. When i am having a hard time with updates, reviews really encourage me to get it done.

I really do appreciate you guys! Silent readers, I appreciate you too. This story has one (possibly two) chapters left. Again, thank you so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter

* * *

 _1 year later_

"Baby it's time for preschool. Let's go!"

"Coming mommy!" She could hear Andre's little feet hurrying down the stairs.

He stopped when he reached her. "Where is daddy?"

"Daddy is busy he couldn't be here."

Andre's tiny mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Oh, well then where is my other daddy?"

Michonne slapped her palm to her for forehead.

"Baby." She sighed "How many times have I told you not to call him that?"

"But mom-"

"-But nothing."

"Aunt Andrea calls him that!"

"Ignore Aunt Andrea she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"She says that Officer Rick is my other daddy but you don't know it yet and made me promise not to say anything...oops."

 _I'm going to kill her_ Michonne thought _I'm going to take her blonde extentions and strangle her with them!_

"Well _I'm_ telling you that he's officer Rick. That's all. Just, officer Rick. Now let's go." She said grabbing his hand.

Michonne was at the lowest point in her life a year ago. Since then everything was going surprisingly well. Angela was now locked up in the county prison serving a sentence of 17 years after being charged with aggravated kidnapping. She never sold out her brother for being her accomplice, so he was a free man.

After the whole trauma of almost losing her son, Rick recommended she and Andre see a therapist that he knew who specialized in child and adult counseling. Dr. Denise Cloyd. Michonne had taken his advice and began seeing her for about a year now. By now, she was sure that they didn't need to continue their services with her but Andre had become so attached that she couldn't bring herself to separate them. Denise's office was located in Kings County and as much as Michonne wanted to avoid that place for the rest of her life, it granted her time to visit Rick. He had been such a delight to be around this past year.

They had become somewhat of bestfriends. The both of them had decided that the kiss they shared was a heat of the moment thing that was never meant to happen. They looked past it and moved forward building the strong friendship that they have now.

Another reason Michonne like the sessions with Denise was because she was able to see Rick's son Carl. She really enjoyed hanging out with him being someone he could express himself to outside of his parents.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Andre?"

"You never answered my question. Where is officer Rick."

"He's catching bad guys baby. I'm sure he'll stop by and invite us to the diner later." They never met at her house. She didnt trust herself. However, Carl had visited on multiple occasions. She got along with his mother Lori quite well and she dropped Carl off whenever she could.

Andre nodded happily in his car seat.

...

"What?" Andrea questioned innocently. "What did I do this time?"

"Please, Andrea. Stop telling Andre that Rick is his "other daddy"."

Andrea's hand flew over her mouth. "Oh my god! He repeated that?" She threw her head back cackling. "That is hilarious! I made him swear that he wouldn't repeat it!' She had tears in the corners of her eyes she laughed so hard.

"It's not funny Drea! You know how much he's starving for a father's attention."

"Still keeping Mike from him?"

"Damn right I am! Can you believe he's still going to visit that woman in prison?"

"Michonne, he feels guilty. That's why he gave up his custody rights after everything went down. Mayb-"

"-Absolutely not. For as long as he visits that monster, Andre doesn't have a father.'

"Well."Andrea shrugged. "I guess you better get used to him calling Rick daddy."

"I'm going to choke you!" Michonne threatened. Andrea held her hands up backing away slowly, laughing at her friend.

"Ok, I'll stop!"

Right then Michonne's phone rang. Andrea looked over her shoulder trying to see who it was.

Michonne mugged her then covered the screen with her hand.

"I already saw it bitch." Andrea laughed. "Answer it!"

"I'll call back later." Michonne said letting it go to voicemail.

Andrea crossed her arms and squinted at her best friend. "Stop playing hard to get! It's been a year that you've locked him in the friendzone!"

"I'm not playing hard to get we are just friends! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Just friends..then why is his name saved as Rick with a thousand fucking heart emojis following?"

Michonne rolled her eyes sipping her iced coffee. "Stop being a drama queen. There's only three."

"Yeah right! Even my name is saved without any hearts."

"Yours does have hearts! See?" Michonne said, showing her .

Andrea touched her heart. "Awww, Mich. You really do love me." She clung onto her.

"Get off of me." Michonne pushed her away laughing.

Her phone rang again.

It was Rick again.

"Answer it" Andrea mouthed

Michonne picked up.

"Hi."

"Hey. Uh, I hope I'm not bothering you..I was actually in Atlanta I wanted to know if it would be cool to see you tonight."

This weekend was the time that he would ask. No backing down.

"Is Carl with you?"

"No, he's with his mother this week. So..."

"Sure...where do you want to meet?"

"..."

"Rick?"

"I was uh, I was thinking we could stay at your place. Watch a movie, order some pizza."

"Oh." Was all she replied.

"Rick, I don't think that's going to work. If you're there Andre will never sleep. You know how he gets around you."

"I could watch him!" Andrea shouted loud enough for Rick to hear. Michonne turned to glare at her.

"Well you heard her. Ok, my place tonight." Michonne said. "I'll see you then. Bye."

Michonne hung up her phone then addressed Andrea.

"What the hell was that? I don't want him in my house Andrea!"

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Because I was being polite!"

"What's the big deal?"

"I don't want anything to happen! Oh god." Michonne groaned

"If you're just friends like you claim, there's nothing to worry about. Nothing has happened in a year. One more day won't change anything."

"Andrea! Last time I was alone with him I wanted to suck his dick in the hallway of a public hospital!" Her arms failed dramatically.

Andrea hunched over clutching her stomach as she cackled.

"You never told me!"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Oh my god!" She laughed "I can't breathe!"

Andrea finally stopped laughing and stood straight.

"Look Mich. Just go with the flow. Don't force anything and don't hold back. If it happens it happens. Break's over! Don't worry about Andre, I'll pick him up after school so you can get sexy for officer friendly. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully after you've been thoroughly dicked down."

...

Why did it matter what she wore? This wasn't a date. This was two friends hanging out. Before she could change her mind about her clothes, the doorbell chimed.

Michonne took a calming breath before looking herself over in the mirror once more. She wore a simple pair of fitted blue jeans and a sheer white blouse.

She opened the door greeting him.

He stood with three pizzas in his arms.

"Hey!"

"Hey, you look great."

"I just threw something random on, didn't even pay attention." She lied, this was the fourth outfit she'd changed into. "Thanks though."

"I hope you don't mind I picked up the pizza before getting here."

"No that's perfect." She guided him to the living room. "Sit the pizza there." She pointed to the coffee table. "Have a seat."

They both settled onto the couch and Michonne turned her smart tv to Netflix. "So...what do you want to watch?" She was being uncharacteristically nervous.

Rick let out a small laugh. "You're not even going to ask about my day?"

"Right." She inwardly cringed at herself. "How was your day?" She asked unable to make eye contact.

He titled his head then placed his hand on her forehead checking her temperature. She flinched and he removed his hand quickly.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were sick, or something was wrong"

"Why would something be wrong? I'm fine."

"You're being weird. " He went on to say. "You're fidgeting and stuff."

"Just ready to get this over with." She said without thinking. Then covered her mouth surprising herself and him as well.

Rick frowned at her. "What is that supposed to mean."

Michonne sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I'm not comfortable with you here." She admitted. It was the truth, she wasn't. Especially since he wore that blue denim shirt that made his eyes pop and her pussy wet. It's not like she could help it. He was hot and it did things to her body.

"Wow." Rick was shocked. "Why did you invite me here then?"

"I didn't. You invited yourself." She blurted. At this rate she would ruin their friendship. She was making it worse.

Rick chuckled. "Ok, I get it." He said observing the way she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs and avoiding his eyes.

He lowered his voice and grabbed her chin facing her to him. "You want me."

Michonne smacked his hand away from her. "Don't flatter yourself Rick." She was pissed that he figured her out so quickly. "You should go."

"You're kicking me out because you don't trust yourself around me?"

Michonne opened and closed her mouth thinking of an excuse to come up with.

Accepting her defeat, Michonne turned to him ripping his button down opened and mounted his lap, attacking his mouth.

She kissed him sloppily giving in to her desire to have him.

Michonne would chide herself for not even making it five minutes but right now, all she wanted was him.

She ground herself against him leaving a moan in his mouth. She craved more so she writhed harder against him.

Rick ripped her blouse opened and lowered her bra, revealing her perfect breast to him. He squeezed her breast before Rick rolling his tongue around her hardening nipple then sucking at it roughly.

"Oh god..." She gasped.

She threw her head back continuing to grind against him.

Rick released her nipple then bit at her neck, he lowered his hand into the front of her jeans massaging her lips through her soaked panties.

"Rick" She moaned "Not here. Bedroom."

He lifted her up still nibbling at her neck. "Which way?" He asked and she pointed him in the direction of her room.

...

Rick threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her whispering in her ear, his voice low.

Michonne only moaned in response. Never in her life had she wanted someone so bad.

Rick entered her slowly allowing her to adjust to the feel of him. Her warmth wrapped around him and clung onto him, giving him a pleasure that was indescribable. Rick pulled out of her slowly then thrust into her hard enjoying the way her breast bounced. He kept his eyes on her as his movements continued. The bed creaked due to their movements and Michonne tried to giggle but it came out as a moan.

He internally vowed to memorize every sound of pleasure she released. Her whimpers, moans, cries for more.

Michonne pulled him down to met her lips in a sloppy uncoordinated kiss. She threw her head back as he continuously thrust deep inside her mercilessly. She held onto him with her mouth agape little moans of pleasure escaped her.

He demanded her attention, she could no longer deny what this was between them

Whatever _it_ was.

Michonne bit her bottom lip roughly to control the volume of her screams and moans. She shut her eyes tightly as he thrust faster. All that could be heard was the sound of his balls smacking her skin and the moans of two people having, arguably, the best sex of their lives.

Her eyes flew opened and she screamed out when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Oh God!" she panted "Right there! Just like that!" Michonne begged

"like that? Huh? You like that shit?"

"Yesss I fucking like it!" Michonne wanted to cry it was so good. She gripped his ass forcing him as deep as possible.

Rick grunts grew louder and intense as he gave her his all.

Michonne lifted her hips off the bed coordinating her movements with his increasing the pleasure for them both. She shut her eyes again

Looking down at her he felt a sense of pride at what he was doing to her, how he was making her feel.

He leaned down to kiss her languidly and whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes, look at me Michonne." He rasped slowing his pace.

She opened her eyes and stared into his.

Passion, love, lust, pride, happiness; She saw all of that in his blue eyes as he stared down at her.

"Good girl." He whispered, kissing her again.

Rick buried his face in her shoulder grunting. She felt his breath tickle her ear when he spoke. "Cum for me baby."

As soon as those words left his lips, he felt her walls clamp down on his length signaling her release.

Rick was so dangerously close to his own release that he lost his rhythm and thrust wildly.

He pulled out and came on her stomach.

"Fuck." He cursed lowly. He removed his sweaty body from hers then he got up and left the room without a word.

Michonne laid there stunned.

He was so gentle with her before and now he left her alone in his bed with evidence of there love making on her stomach.

She frowned until she saw Rick re-enter the room with a dampened towel in his hand.

He walked to her and smiled down at her as he cleaned her up.

He placed a kiss to her stomach when he was done.

She looked at him lovingly with a smile on her face.

He laid on his side staring deeply at her. He reached over to her and place his hand on her tiny waist as she stared back at him.

"I think I might be in love with you." Rick announced.

Michonne buried her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck.

"I know that." Rick thought he did a good job hiding his feelings for her the past year but it was obvious to anyone who knew him that he was in love with Michonne. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. "Me too."

He found himself between her legs once more.

He was ready to go again and so was she.

….

Michonne's eyes popped open as she heard the loud banging on her door.

She turned to look at the clock by her bed. It was 10am. Her eyes bulged "Shit!" She jumped up searching for her clothes. "Rick get up!" She threw his jeans at him.

The banging at the door stopped but Michonne keep getting dressed.

"Baby, it stopped. Come back to bed." Rick groaned pulling the covers over his head blocking the sunlight.

Michonne was dressed now. "No." She said softly. "Andrea will be back soon with Andre." She pulled the cover back and leaned to kiss him.

"This isn't how you want them to find out is it?"

"They already know."

Michonne tilted her head in confusion.

Rick huffed getting up slowly. He and Michonne made love all night into the morning. He was dead tired.

...

"Andre, mommy is busy let's go get ice cream then come back ok?"

Andrea pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Michonne.

 _Taking Andre for ice cream. That should give you enough time to shower. You slut! I want all the details! xoxo_

...

By the time Andrea got back both Michonne and Rick had been freshly showered lounging on the couch watching some terrible movie on Netflix. Michonne left the door unlocked for Andrea so that she wouldn't have to move from her comfortable spot laying on Rick's chest. He was so worn out that he was sleep again and snoring softly. She cuddled against him, head under his chin loving how natural it felt to be like this with him.

Her delicate fingers traced imaginary circles over his stomach as she remembered the feel and taste of him. She smiled.

She began dozing off where she lay.

Andrea rudely busted through the door interrupting her peace.

"Oh sorry." She offered spotting the two of them on the couch. "C'mon Andre let's put up the groceries."

"Officer Rick!" He screeched effectively waking Rick.

"Hey buddy." He said sitting up. His voice was groggy. Andrea, who was putting up the groceries, smirked at Michonne knowingly.

Michonne walked over to her. "I thought you were getting ice cream?"

"We did. Wanted to give you more time with him. " She tilted her head in the direction of Rick who was talking in an animated fashion with Andre. "I'm proud of you." She whispered nudging her.

Another knock sounded at the door.

"You expecting someone else?" Andrea asked

Michonne shook her head no.

"I'll get it!" Rick offered eagerly.

He opened the door revealing a smiling Carl holding a bag from the local bookstore from Kings County.

"You made it." Rick hugged his son the waved to Lori who dropped him off.

'Carl! What are you doing here?" Michonne asked hugging him tightly.

"I asked Lori if it was ok for him to come by today." Rick said smiling at her surprisefor expression.

"I wanted everyone to be here when I asked " Rick kneeled down on one knee.

Michonne's hands flew to cover her mouth. Andrea smiled proudly

"Is this for real?" Michonne cried.

"It is."

Carl pulled out the velvet box from the bag he held. "I bought this ring six months ago praying that one day I would have the chance to ask. Andrea called me crazy, Carl said I would scare you away and Andre, well, I don't think he quite understood. But here I am, down on one knee, asking you to be my wife. I can't think of a better time. Please, Michonne." He gulped "I know it seems soon, but this was inevitable, this is the way it is supposed to be. My best friend, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

"You knew?" Michonne faced Andrea.

"We all knew. " She answered on the verge of tears watching her best friend's emotions overflow.

"Yes!" Michonne nodded. "I'll marry you." She lept into his arms as soon as he stood.

Andrea cried.

Carl recorded the whole thing and Andre jumped up and down happily.

This was the first day of the rest of their lives.

...

I hope y'all liked the ending. I will miss this fic!

For sticking with me throughout this writing journey, thank you. I mean that.

Thank you so much!

xoxo

-kirashiki


End file.
